


All the Kisses

by Avidreader6



Series: Imagine Clint/Coulson [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Neck Kissing, Rimming, So much kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: For the prompt on ImagineClintCoulson:All the kisses!!! How many different kind of kisses can you give to your loved one on one day? Not that Clint is competitive, but…





	All the Kisses

It all started somewhat innocently with Clint trailing a line of kisses over the back of Phil’s neck and shoulders. It was an absolutely lovely way to wake up, but as Phil peeked through one eye at the alarm clock, he knew they wouldn’t be able to go much further than this. 

“Clint?” Clint’s lips started moving down Phil’s spine, teeth scraping lightly over each vertebra and Phil gasped. “God, Clint. As much as I don’t want you to stop, we have to get up soon.” 

There was no answer from Clint and Phil groaned as he felt another scrape of teeth over his ass this time. Before he could plead once more for Clint to stop, the man in question shimmied back up their bed and hugged Phil tightly from behind. 

“But, Phil,” Clint drew out Phil’s name and rolled his hips into Phil’s ass. “I just got back from a mission and I’ve missed you.” 

Carefully turning in Clint’s embrace, Phil smiled at his husband and leaned in to give Clint a kiss of his own. Clint was right, it had been too long and if they couldn’t have the lazy, drawn out sex they were both craving, the least Phil could do was give Clint a long, sweet, kiss to last him through the day. He cupped Clint’s cheek, thumb brushing over stubbled skin as he tasted Clint and basked in the feel of having his husband home and having him in his arms. 

Clint whimpered into Phil’s mouth, fingers clenching on his biceps. When he finally pulled back, Clint’s eyes were hooded and he smiled lazily. “Damn, Phil. Are you sure we can’t fool around? Even just a little?”

Phil started to back away, but Clint held tight and nuzzled his neck. Eyes closing, Phil let Clint continue for a minute before pulling away again. “When you got home last night, it was fast and fun and felt so good, but what I want is to take my time to take you apart and spend all day in bed. Unfortunately, we don’t have that time now.” 

Before Clint could make a retort, the alarm went off. Phil cursed and rolled over to turn it off. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed so Clint couldn’t snag get ahold of his arm and pull him back. “Time’s up. Come shower with me?”

Rolling onto his back, Clint stretched, making the sheet slide down to his waist. He laced his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes. “I want to, I really really want to, but if I join you, I’ll want to do more than just shower.”

Phil leered over at Clint’s display of taut muscles and leaned over for one last kiss before making himself move to the bathroom.

*************

After they’d both showered and had dressed, they shared coffee and were almost out the door when Phil stopped Clint with a hand on his arm. “Phil?”

Phil reeled Clint into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ve got an idea.”

Clint smiled at Phil. “I’m listening.”

“How about a little wager today?”

Clint nibbled along Phil’s jaw. “Still listening.”

Phil chuckled and slid a hand in Clint’s hair and tugged his head back. “Whoever can give the most kisses today gets to choose how we spend our night.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard. After my debrief, I don’t-”

“Wait just a second there, sweetheart. I think we need a few rules otherwise you’re just going to camp out in my office and follow me in the vents.”

Clint frowned and studied Phil a moment before asking, “ fine. What are the rules?”

“First of all, no hanging around my office. We both have to go through our regular days. You debrief and go to the range. I go to my meetings and finish up paperwork. If we see each other in the halls, we can sneak kisses, and of course, I’ll be seeing you for lunch. And I think we should see how we do if we try and truly sneak in these kisses. Deal?”

“I can agree to those rules, but I want something first.”

“What’s that?”

Pushing Phil back against the wall, Clint stole his first kiss and he made it a filthy one. He pulled out all the stops and nipped at Phil’s lips and licked his way inside while his hands were busy sneaking under Phil’s jacket to move up his sides. Phil groaned and opened for Clint, tongues tangling as his own hands moved over Clint’s back. 

“Wanted one filthy kiss before we left.” Clint lifted one of Phil’s hands and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist, right over Phil’s racing pulse. “And now I’m two kisses ahead.” Clint bounded out the door leaving Phil standing there, stunned and breathless. Today was definitely going to be interesting. 

************

Things had all started out well. They’d both been able to sneak in multiple quick chaste kisses between Phil’s meetings and Clint’s debrief. The real challenge had been making sure no one was around. Phil had just stepped out of his office, on his way to see Fury when Clint dropped out of the vents, cocky smirk in place. 

“Hey, Phil.”

“Clint.”

Phil started to move down the hall when Clint caught him by the elbow, fully prepared to steal another kiss. Before he could, however, Natasha came around the corner and looked at the two, one eyebrow raised. 

“What are you two up to?”

Clint let go of Phil’s elbow and tried to look nonchalant. “Nothing.”

Natasha looked to Phil then, one corner of her mouth quirked up in a smug smile. “Sure.” Turning on her heel, she waved and called to Clint. “See you in the gym, Clint.”

When lunch rolled around, there had been a few more kisses exchanged, and they were anxious to find the time for something more than quick sneaky pecks. Clint knocked on Phil’s door and Phil had taken one look at his husband and pulled him inside, backed him up against the desk and proceeded to show Clint just how dirty he could kiss. 

Clint had returned the favor when Phil had come to check on him on the range. He’d made sure to show off a little, very well aware of how much Phil enjoyed watching him shoot. The moment after he watched his last arrow fly into the bullseye, he’d sauntered out and looked his husband up and down, eyes taking in every detail. Phil was breathing heavy, fists clenched at his sides, eyes focused strictly on Clint. 

Phil stared at Clint and licked his lips and asked. “Who’s winning?”

Clint moved into Phil’s space and took the lapels of Phil’s suit in his hands, thumbs moving over the fabric. “Lost track after lunch.” Clint leaned in and kissed Phil’s neck. “Don’t even care who won. Want to go home.” Clint dragged his lips to Phil’s mouth and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, finger trailing in the short hairs on Phil’s neck. “Take me home, Phil. Please?”

Phil’s hands slipped under Clint’s shirt to get at warm skin and as Clint continued to kiss him, Phil knew they had to get home. “Yes, Clint, yes. We’re going home. Now. Call it a draw?”

By the time they made it home, both Clint and Phil were keyed up and eager to do more than kiss. As Phil fumbled with his keys in the door, Clint plastered himself to his back and whispered in his ear. “Hurry, babe. Want you so bad. Want what you talked about this morning. A slow, lazy fuck. You promised you’d take me apart and I need it, Phil.”

Finally getting the key in the lock, Phil let them inside and quickly flipped their positions so he could walk Clint back to their bedroom. Clint chuckled into Phil’s mouth and started working on the buttons of Phil’s shirt, determined to get him undressed. 

“The things I’m going to do to you, Clint.” Phil tugged Clint’s shirt over his head and latched onto his neck, sucking a mark there and moving Clint back a few steps. They were close to their bedroom, but Phil stopped a moment to stare. Clint’s bare chest deserved to be admired. 

Grabbing Phil’s hand, Clint dragged him to the bedroom and stripped off the rest of his clothes. Phil watched as Clint sat on the bed and leaned back, letting Phil see just how aroused and ready he was. “Tell me, Phil. So many kisses today, so many touches. Tell me what you’re going to do to me.”

Phil’s grin was absolutely wicked as he got his shirt, jacket and tie off. “Touch yourself for me, Clint.” Phil’s hands moved to his belt as Clint did as he was told. “Good, very good. I’m going to take my time, Clint. Taste you everywhere. Take you right to the edge and make you beg.” 

Stepping out of his pants, Phil closed the distance between him and Clint and smoothly slid to his knees. Laying his hand over Clint’s, Phil kissed the tip of his cock and looked up at him through his lashes. “Phil….please….”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you. Hands at your sides.” Clint groaned and slowly moved his hands to his sides. Phil smirked and instead of giving Clint what he wanted, he backed up and started dropping kisses over Clint’s inner thighs. When he reached the crease of Clint’s groin, Phil breathed deep and inhaled the scent of musk and Clint. 

Phil peeked up at Clint again and felt himself harden further in his briefs. Clint’s eyes were closed and he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Clint, sweetheart. Look at me, please.”

Clint’s eyes fluttered open, and as he looked down at Phil, one hand reached out and combed through his hair. “More? Please?”

Phil kissed the tip of Clint’s cock one more time and stood. Clint’s eyes followed his movements and Phil shivered under his gaze. “Don’t worry. There’s going to be plenty more. Scoot back for me, now. And lie down.”

Moving back on the bed, Clint leaned back on his elbows and watched as Phil slid his briefs off and revealed his hard cock, already leaking from the tip. Phil climbed on the bed and settled between Clint’s legs a wicked look in his blue eyes. 

Phil stroked the underside of Clint’s thighs a moment before giving a sharp tug and pulling him flat on the bed. Leaning over him, Phil bent down for a quick, brush of his lips over Clint’s. “Thought I told you to lie back?”

Clint smiled. “And miss watching you get naked? Never.” Clint reached up and wrapped his arms around Phil’s shoulders and pulled him close for another kiss. “Do you have any idea how hot you are, Phil?” Clint peppered a few kisses along Phil’s jaw. “Any idea how much seeing you hard like that makes me feel?” Clint arched his hips up towards Phil’s, moaning when their erections brushed. 

Phil’s arms shook as Clint moved against him. He let Clint continue for a moment before blanketing him with his body and covering his mouth with his. Phil plundered Clint’s mouth, fucking inside with his tongue and enjoying the taste of Clint. 

“Roll over for me, sweetheart.” 

Clint laughed into Phil’s shoulder. “You’re gonna have to move so I can.” Clint wrapped his leg around Phil’s waist and thrust up against him. “Though we can stay right here. I certainly don’t mind.”

Phil kissed the sensitive spot below Clint’s ear and moved off him. “I don’t either, but I’ve got plans.” 

Clint rolled over and started to rut against the bed until Phil smacked him once on the ass. “Stop that.”

Laughing into the comforter, Clint wiggled his ass at Phil. “Phiiillll….I know I’m pretty, but do something.”

Phil eyed Clint’s ass and leaned down and bit. Clint jerked and cursed. Phil laughed and admired the mark he left. “You wanted me to do something.”

Clint buried his face back in the comforter and Phil leaned back down and kissed the mark. Clint relaxed a little and Phil started to do as he promised and kiss and taste his way over Clint’s body. He started at the small of Clint’s back, tongue circling right at the base of his spine. 

Phil moved up Clint’s back, kissing and nipping and until he reached broad shoulders. Nosing at the nape of Clint’s neck, Phil kissed just below his ear. “Phil, you feel so good. Don’t stop. Love your mouth on me.” 

Straddling Clint’s hips, Phil covered Clint’s hands with his and reveled in the feeling of his cock nestled against Clint’s ass. He rolled his hips a few time, cock dragging over Clint’s hole and growled in his ear. “Fuck, Clint. Love you so much.”

Clint whimpered and flexed his fingers under Phil’s. “Love you too, Phil. Fuck me, please? Please, Phil, please?”

Phil let go of Clint’s hands and grabbed the lube out of the nightstand. He dropped the bottle on the bed near Clint’s hip and resumed peppering kisses over Clint’s back and sides. “Soon, Clint, soon. Hands and knees for me now, sweetheart.”

Clint levered himself up on shaking arms, hissing as cool air washed over his erection. Phil sat back on his heels and watched Clint’s fingers clench in the blankets. Phil still wasn’t sure how he’d ended up here with Clint as his husband, but he was glad their paths had crossed the way they had. 

With a light touch, Phil caressed Clint’s thighs before spreading him open. The moment Phil exhaled a hot breath over the puckered furl of Clint’s hole. Clint bucked and let out a shout. “Fuck! Phil!”

Phil kissed around Clint’s rim and reached for the lube. He snapped the cap open and poured some on his fingers. “Ready, Clint?”

“Oh. My. God. Phil! I need you inside me! Enough teasing!”

“Alright, alright.” Phil prepped Clint with his usual efficiency and was soon sliding inside his husband with a drawn out groan. “You always feel so good around me, sweetheart.” 

Clint pushed back against Phil and whined. “Phil, Phil, Phil. Don’t stop.” 

Phil’s fingers held tight to Clint’s hips as pounded into him with long smooth strokes. After all the kisses during the day, Phil knew he was not going to last long tonight and as he shifted his thrusts to hit Clint’s prostate, he could feel that spring coiling in his lower spine. 

“Fuck, Clint. I’m close.” Phil pulled out and tapped Clint’s thigh. “Roll over for me, Clint. Want to see you.” 

Clint rolled over and spread his legs for Phil, a soft whimper escaping his lips as Phil pushed back inside. Phil paused, fully sheathed inside Clint, to just look down at his husband and how beautiful he was like this. His skin was flush and pink, lips parted, eyes wide and searching Phil’s own for reasons why Phil wasn’t moving. 

“Beautiful, sweetheart. Absolutely gorgeous.” Pulling Clint’s legs over his shoulders, Phil bent forward for a kiss and started fucking into his husband once again. “God! Touch yourself for me. Want to feel you come for me.”

Clint did as Phil told him and tried to find words, but all he could say was an endless litany of, “Phil,” and “I love you.”

When Clint came, his back bowed and he reached out for Phil with his free hand. Phil followed soon after, hand clasped in Clint’s, breathing heavy. With one more kiss, Phil let Clint’s legs fall to the side and he gently slid out of Clint. 

Phil started to get out of their bed to get a damp washcloth when he felt Clint’s fingers brush over his arm. “Don’t go. Stay with me.”

Unable to say no, Phil slid back into bed and curled himself around Clint. “Only for a minute. Then we gotta clean up.”

Clint huffed and pulled Phil’s arm tighter around his chest. “Fine. But right now, cuddles.”

Phil chuckled in Clint’s ear and settled in around his husband, content to bask in the afterglow.


End file.
